fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Gômon
in " "}} |mark location= |previous affiliation= |occupation=Cultist |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Mikage Branch |status=Imprisoned |relatives= |magic=Black Magic (Torture Magic) |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 424 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Goumon (豪門, ゴウモン, Gōmon) is a member of the Black Magic cult, Avatar. Appearance Goumon is a tall, older gentleman with very prominent, bushy eyebrows and a thick goatee. He is bald and wears a dark blue robe decorated with various symbols and tied with a white sash. He also keeps a straw-hat draped on his shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Page 11Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 425, Cover Goumon has commented that he dresses the way he does in honor of Zeref, who he is attempting to cosplay; the kanji tattooed to his forehead were also put there because he believed they were read as "Zeref", despite this being incorrect.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 429, Page 5 Personality Goumon is a seemingly quirky individual, and has an unusual habit of randomly saying "tea." He also appears to care for his comrades, and was visibly upset when he found his fellow Avatar member, Abel, defeated. He has a habit of bowing respectfully, even if there is nobody present to receive the gesture.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 429, Page 3 Synopsis Avatar arc During an Avatar meeting, Goumon sits at a round table with his comrades, and listens as Arlock chants to them that the time of Avatar has come.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 424, Pages 17-19 When the members of Avatar meet later to discuss the spy within their midst, Goumon asserts that the council being aware of their purification plan is a problem, and is teased by Mary for making a lame joke. Goumon listens with the rest of his comrades when Gray Fullbuster reveals that he is using Avatar to get a hold of the Book of E.N.D.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 426, Pages 11-17 Later, when Goumon realizes that there are intruders in Avatar's headquarters, he rushes to their location. Upon arrival, he discovers Abel lying on the ground after being defeated by Natsu Dragneel. He attempts to engage Natsu in combat, but is swiftly downed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 427, Pages 13-17 However, he rises once more and catches Natsu off-guard as the Dragon Slayer converses with Gray, trapping Natsu in sealing stone manacles and assisting in capturing the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 428, Pages 13-15 After Natsu, Lucy and Happy have been transferred to a cell for holding, Goumon visits to extract information from them with the use of his torture devices. Natsu demands to see Gray, but Goumon tells them that Gray is with the rest of the cult, preparing their purification ritual; he then asks Natsu to reveal the group that sent them to infiltrate their headquarters, though Natsu, truthfully, replies that they came on their on accord for Gray. Not believing the Dragon Slayer, Goumon prepares to subject Lucy to torture via a goat licking her feet, though soon becomes angry at Natsu's yelling and decides to just cut her in half instead. However, before he can, he is frozen solid by Gray, who comes to the duo's rescue.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 429, Pages 3-14 He is then tied and left naked in the dungeon until Gajeel finds him, with Goumon later being imprisoned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 435, Page 12 Magic and Abilities Telekinesis: Goumon has show some skill with the usage of telekinesis. While battling Natsu, he was able to control a large amount of weapons and instruments of torture and send them flying at the Mage. Equipment Torture Instruments: Goumon possesses a vast number of torture weapons, which he manipulates using his Magic: *'Chains' *'Whips' *'Hot Wax' *'Iron Maiden' *'Garden Tools' *'Water Boarding' *'Bondage' *'Salt Water' Quotes *(To Team Natsu): "Will you still believe to choose in Gray-dono!?" Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 429, Page 13 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Avatar members Category:Male Category:Antagonist